


Date Night

by Foolsgold85



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: Franky and Bridget promise each other a date night. Not all goes to plan. Franky's past comes back to haunt her. Franky leaves herself vulnerable.





	Date Night

Date Night

Bridget had a rough day at Wentworth, she had a mountain of paperwork that she had brought home to finish. She entered her house and it was silent. Bridget looked at her watch and it was 6pm. Franky should be home. Tonight was date night. Both her and Franky had been wrapped up in work and promised each other a well deserved date night.

Bridget sent Franky a text ‘Hey baby, Im home. Can you grab a bottle of red on your way home. Cant wait for tonight xx’. Franky heard her phone beep, she looked up from her desk and saw it was Bridget. As she read the text she began to reply. Her manager came in and handed Franky more paperwork. Franky placed her phone down and began looking at the case files, she will put the cases in priority order and reply.

Franky’s phone rang, she saw Bridget’s name. “Hey baby, what’s up?” Franky asked. Bridget replied “where are you? You should’ve been her 45 minutes ago” Franky realised she had forgot their date night. “No no no, shit. Babe I totally forgot. I will be 20 minutes max I promise.” Franky grabbed her coat and bag she knew Bridget would be pissed off.

Bridget was sat by the bar drinking her wine when a blonde haired lady approached her. She had sky blue eyes, shoulder length hair and dimples. She was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers with heels. She was slightly taller than Bridget.

“Hey do you mind if I sit here? Looks like you have been stood up too” she smiled. Bridget waved her hand “Yeah it’s fine.” Bridget took another sip of her wine.

The lady put her hand out to Bridget, “Im Susie, nice to meet you.” Bridget shook her hand, “Nice to meet you Susie, I’m Bridget.” Susie responded, “Pleasures all mine. So what’s a pretty lady like you sitting all alone at a bar on a Wednesday night?” Bridget looked at Susie, “My girlfriend forgot our date night. Our reservation was lost, so a bottle of shiraz will have to do.”

Susie smiled, “Well I must say you do look beautiful tonight, that jacket is pretty.” “Thanks Susie, Im just an old bird. Thank you for the compliments. Question is what’s a beautiful young lady like you sat in a bar on your own?” Bridget asked taking another sip of her wine. Susie smiled, “Truth, players. I love the players they keep me on my toes, but then they break my heart. I never learn.”

Susie turned to the barman, “Disarano and cranberry, glass of shiraz.” Bridget began to protest, “No, I need to head home. I’ve got work in morning, Franky will be here shortly.” Susie raised her eyebrows at Bridget.

“Franky? As in Franky Doyle?” Susie asked. Bridget raised her head and starred at Susie, “Do you know her?” Susie nodded her head, “Oh yeah, the biggest player in the city. She is the biggest heartbreaker I know. We had a few good nights together, she very charming. Nothing is off boundaries with her.” Bridget smiled awkwardly. Susie began to apologise, “Oh Im sorry, didn’t think. Did you say Franky is your girlfriend?”

“I hope your not chatting up my Mrs Susie, she off limits.” Franky announced as she approached the bar and stood next to Bridget. Franky looked at Bridget in the eyes and knew she was in trouble. “Im sorry Gidge, I promise I will make it up to you.” Franky kissed Bridget on the lips.

“Where have you been? Our reservations gone.” Bridget was annoyed. Franky could see Bridget was very tipsy and annoyed. “Im sorry, lets head home and I will make us some food and make it up to you.” Bridget took another sip of her drink as the barman handed over their drinks.

Susie asked, “Can I have a vodka and lemonade with dash of lime please.” Susie turned to look at Franky, “If I remember rightly,” Franky felt uncomfortable. “Nah its ok, Im driving.” Franky turned to Bridget who was looking between the both of them.

“Darling don’t be so rude, enjoy a drink with your friend Susie. We were just about to talk about you.” Bridget put her arm around Franky waist and she remained sitting at the bar. “So Franky, how are you? I’ve not seen you in 3 years.” Franky tried to keep her cool but couldn’t hold it in, “ Im surprised you remember, you was head deep in some redheaded skank.”

Susie smiled, “Play by fire get burnt by fire isn’t that what you told me. Fuck em and cut.” Franky noticed Bridget look at her face. Franky laughed, “Im outta here. Babe you coming?” Franky held her hand out to Bridget to hold as Susie responded. “You could’ve had it all Franky, I loved you but you didn’t love me back.”

Franky laughed, “I have everything I could ever of dreamed of and more. Have you seen my hot girlfriend, who you were chatting up before I walked in here.”

Susie snarled, “Don’t get ya back up Franky because I became the player too. You just didn’t like the heat. So you went on your precious show that day and couldn’t stand the heat in the kitchen too.”

Franky leaned towards Susie. “Yeah I wasted 3 years off my life banged up.” Susie reacted angrily, “I never threw the pan Franky. You made that decision.” Franky shouted, “Thank fuck I did. I never meant to hurt anyone. But I’m glad I did, I’ve changed my life around, Im a better person for it. So thank you. I dont need anyone telling me what I did wrong, I know I lived it.”

“Franky” Bridget spoke and placed her hand on Franky’s arm. Franky stepped away from Susie as she held Bridget's fingers and squeezed them. “Nice to meet you Bridget. Don’t waste your time with her. She's nothing but a waste of time and money.” Susie spoke before she turned to walked away.

Franky looked at Bridget, moved in closer to stand in between her legs as she wrapped her arms around Bridget’s body, Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck. Bridget asked “Am I a fuck em cut?” then smiled.

She loved listening to Franky stand up for herself, speak proudly of their relationship and not react with physical violence. Any other occasion Franky would have pinned Susie to a walk. Franky had told the truth she had changed.

Franky shook her head and smiled at Bridget.  
“Baby, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met both internally and externally. You make me feel. When Im with you, I feel emotions I never knew existed. With you my heart skips a beat. I get butterflies when I want to tell you how I feel. I kiss you and I get weak. Your the only person I have ever told I love you too, your it for me. People say you need to find the perfect person but you don’t. Im far from perfect, but you Gidge you love all my imperfections and love me for me. You made me begin to love myself.” Bridget had tears in her eyes and Franky leaned forward and kissed her as she wiped away her tears.

“I’m an idiot who got distracted in work when I should’ve been gazing at you across a candle lit dinner, getting ridiculously turned on.” Franky kissed Bridget on the lips “But instead I have bumped into a crazy ex, hitting on my hot girl. I’m most likely going to be sleeping in the spare room tonight. Unless...” Franky kissed Bridget again smiling “my super hot girlfriend allows me to take her home, whip up some food, dance it out and make it up to her.” Franky raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Bridget smiled and looked mischievously at Franky. “Take me to bed darling” Franky kissed Bridget, pulled her by the hand and they headed home.


End file.
